As known, centrifugal pump impellers are generally composed of pairs of disc-like bodies, suitably shaped, facing each other in such a way as to form a cavity within which is located a set of blades connecting the two discs.
Each impeller is also provided with a central hub, or an equivalent coupling device, which allows to fasten the impeller to a shaft brought into rotation by motor means.